All types of shibitos
Shibito types Here are all the types of shibitos and their names: Maggot shibito, flying shibito, shibito brain, giggling shibito a.k.a nurse shibito, spider shibito, Head shibito, and the normal shibito. SPOILERS Maggot shibito This shibito is the cause of a lot of trouble mostly because of it's tall stature and brute strength. The number of people who died of it is unknown but here is a list of people that are from the game that you do know: In game: Maggot Shibito are the most dangerous enemies in the game. They are able to pick up large objects to hurl them at you. They only show at key moments in the game. Gallery: maggot 2.jpg|Original maggot shibitos side maggot 3.jpg|Melissa as a Maggot shibito Fly Shibito In the game, this type of Shibito are found in open spaces. They are characterized by their tendril-like fangs and large insectoid wings growing from their craniums. When targeting the player, a Fly Shibito will circle their victim and attempt to pick them up. Later in the game, the Fly Shibito acquire small firearms. Gallery: flying 2.jpg flying 3.jpg Shibito brain: The Shibito Brain is a leader of a certain Shibito species. There will be cases where you have to find and incapacitate/kill the Shibito Brain causing similar species to die. So far there are 4 types of Brains that are in the game. The first one is in a wheelchair Shibito with a nurse wheeling it around; the second one is the worm faced nurse; and the third one is the roof clinging Shibito. The fourth one has the face of a half-alive wasp, and has to be lured into a house and then slaughtered by Howard. Gallery: Brain 3.jpg Brain 2.jpg Giggling Shibito a.k.a Nurse Shibito Nurse Shibito are in the hospital chapters often seen alternating the hospital halls before going into a room for a period of time. They carry scapels as weapons, but they are easily avoidable by hiding in the various rooms. They often giggle which gives them their namesake. Gallery: bella 6.jpg bella8.jpg Spider Shibito: Spider Shibito are very grotesque Shibito. Their torso is twisted 180 degrees, adding to their obtuse body. Their chest has bloated and is covered with a breakable carapace. They move at relatively fast speeds making escape nearly impossible. The Spider Shibito however cannot open doors and can be trapped in rooms. spider3.jpg spider 4.jpg Head shibito: This Shibito is a humongous mutated head that is only found once in the whole game. It is impossible for it to have crawled in there so it was probably made in there. It makes another appearance in the Playstation 3 home game called "Ward of Despair". At the end of the game, it screams at you. No main characters are turned into it.( Mainly because it is impossible.). It drops the key to the Worship hall, and although it can be killed (simply to shut its screaming up) it cannot kill or retaliate. Normal shibito These things are the most common type of Shibito. They carry farming weapons to guns. The gameplay also varies from the adult characters to Bella, who have to sneak around the Shibito while the adults can attack them. They are sometimes alone and other times in groups Gallery: Normal 2.jpg Normal 3.jpg Normal.jpg Zombie.jpg